


Watsons and Holmeses — Уотсоны и Холмсы

by synant



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Написано по заявке: Хочу кроссовер Ричи и ВВС.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Watsons and Holmeses — Уотсоны и Холмсы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets). Log in to view. 



> Был переведён для конкурса [«Шерлокиада»](https://fanfics.me/challenge70) на фанфикс.ми.
> 
> Unfortunately I am still waiting for a reply from an author, hope it's okay.

— Слушай, в такой ситуации, как эта, ты должен следовать за мной или ты будешь как корове пятая нога, — спешно сказал Шерлок, толкая Холмса по коридору, к лестнице.

— Боюсь, следовать за кем-то не в моей природе, — запротестовал Холмс.

Дверь 221б открылась, и Шерлок положил руку Холмсу на спину, но тот отпрянул, сбрасывая её.

— Шерлок, что это было, там, в Бартсе? Что-то связанное с взрывом в одной из лабораторий... — миссис Хадсон подняла глаза. — О, прошу прощения. Не думала, что с тобой кто-то есть.

— Как ваши дела, мэм? — поинтересовался Холмс.

— О, — миссис Хадсон улыбнулась. — Очень хорошо, благодарю. 

Шерлок ткнул Холмса пальцем в ребра.

— Миссис Хадсон, у нас есть дела...

Глаза Холмса округлились.

— О, Господи, — процедил Шерлок, как вдруг дверь за ними открылась.

— Да, конечно, другие времена и все такое, но Кабули Палау не меняется, — произнёс Уотсон, заходя вовнутрь.

— Абсолютно согласен, — согласился с ним Джон, вешая куртку, а Уотсон тем временем снял шляпу и поставил рядом с вешалкой свою трость. Поймав встревоженный взгляд Шерлока, Джон помедлил, а между тем Уотсон с улыбкой вышел вперёд: 

— Добрый день, мадам, — он наклонил голову в приветствии. — Джон Уотсон к вашим услугам.

Миссис Хадсон глянула в сторону Джона.

— Мой... кузен.

— А, — только и сказала миссис Хадсон. 

— Да, кажется семейству Уотсонов не хватает фантазии для имен потомков, — вклинился Шерлок. — Это шокирует, я понимаю. 

Шерлок перевёл взгляд на Уотсонов и увидел совершенно одинаковое выражение на лицах обоих. Холмс же улыбнулся. 

— Да, спасибо, — сухо отозвался Джон. — Миссис Хадсон, прошу извинить нас, мы должны обсудить одно дело, оно не терпит отлагательств.

— Конечно-конечно. Продолжайте, а я как раз пройдусь по магазинам.

Стоило миссис Хадсон уйти, как Шерлок закатил глаза. 

— Невероятно, — пробормотал он, поднимаясь наверх. 

— Люди стремились к путешествию во времени столетиями. Кажется таким невероятным, что мы смогли наконец это сделать? — спросил Холмс, когда они поднялись. — Думаю, вы имели в виду, что это невероятно, но совершенно точно — возможно, так как мы здесь. Очевидно.

Шерлок сердито зыркнул в его сторону. 

Джон вздохнул, Уотсон в свою очередь напряжённо сжал челюсти.

— Чаю? — предложил Джон.

— Да, думаю, да, — согласился с ним Уотсон.


End file.
